Walk That Walk
Walk That Walk is a song sung by XO-IQ. It was officially known as an XO-IQ performance. It has not been released and with no videos. Performer(s) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang Lyrics Sun Hi: (Yeah) You see me standing here I'm all about the hype And I'm the kind of girl who gets the job done right I'm on a mission Make my own decisions If you like my game I'm gonna play a hundred times Corki: 'Cuz I Just wanna fly I'm climbing high You can't hold me down Feet won't touch the ground All: No, We don't need to hear you Talk the talk We gotta, gotta Bring it on We walk the walk We make it pop We're independent chicas, yeah Not gonna stop We get it Shake it Smash it Break it Take it to the weekend Jodi: We can talk the talk But it never comes out right But we walk the walk And we rock it every night (ha) You spin that record From beginning to the end We got the rhymes That all the girls can understand Don't need no chaperone We stand out on our own No fake it 'til you make it Here I got this in my hands, yeah Corki: 'Cuz I Just wanna fly I'm climbing high You can't hold me down Feet won't touch the ground All: No, we don't need to hear you Talk the talk We gotta, gotta Bring it on We walk the walk We make it pop We're independent chicas yeah Not gonna stop We get it Shake it Smash it Break it No, we don't need to hear you Talk the talk We gotta, gotta Bring it on We walk the walk We make it pop We're independent chicas yeah Not gonna stop We get it Shake it Smash it Break it Take it to the weekend Jodi: We talk the talk But it never comes out right We walk the walk And we rock it every night All: (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) Corki: 'Cuz I Just wanna fly I'm climbing high You can't hold me down Feet won't touch the ground All: No we don't need to hear you talk the talk We gotta bring it on We walk the walk We make it pop We're independent chicas yeah Not gonna stop We shake it Smash it Break it No, we don't need to hear you Talk the talk We gotta, gotta Bring it on We walk the walk We make it pop We're independent chicas yeah Not gonna stop We get it Shake it Smash it Break it Take it to the weekend Jodi: We talk the talk But it never comes out right But we walk the walk And we rock it every night Trivia *This is a song in Season 2 of Make it Pop. *This song was featured in the Season 2 Megamix made by Nickelodeon.Make It Pop | Season 2 Megamix | Nick Gallery References Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki